Chorasmia
Chorasmia is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 182 BC. Major cities include Khiva, the capital, Kath and Gurganj. List of Kings The Old Arshamids Arshama's father Arshak lead an exodus of a group of Iranian peoples into the region of Chorasmia. Arshak built a city named after himself and ruled it until his death somewhere around the 630's BC. His son Arshama succeeded on his death and managed to unite a great portion of Iranian ethnic areas under his control, until he proclaimed himself king of Huwarazmish, which was the name used for the Kingdom until the Avestan variant of Xvairizem became used under the late Aryanic rulers. * Arshama I of Chorasmia 611?-590's BC * Ardashir I of Chorasmia 590's BC-579 BC * Artamania I of Chorasmia 579 BC-561 BC House of Qabada Qabada was an Aryanian from Aryanam-Baydjo who managed to dethrone Artamania and take control of Chorasmia for himself. * Qabada I 561-542 * Kavasa I 542-524 * Kurunga I 524-510 * Emusa I 510-495 Ariwana Ariwana claimed to be a member of the Old Arshamids and managed to seize control from Emusa. However, he began to favour the people of his own tribe to such an extent that he was deposed in an uprising after ten years, which eventually lead to the Qabadians being restored to rule in Chorasmia. * Ariwana I 495-485 Various Unrelated Rulers * Mihrdat I 485-479 * Hamazasp I 479-474 * Arpis I 474-468 House of Qabada * Emusa II 468-444 * Jahusa I 444-421 * Qabada II 421-407 * Ilībiśa I 407-393 * Emusa III 393-381 * Puraya I 381-365 * Kavasa II 365-347 * Šanda I 347-328 * Qabada III 328-317 Vishtaspa and Ariparna In 317 BC Qabada III was dethroned by two Iranic generals, Vishtaspa and Ariparna, who declared themselves co-kings. They were not related, and did not create a dynasty, but simply secured rule in the land for themselves. After Ariparna's death the country descended into civil war and the nation fell apart for several decades, with both the kings of Old Khoresm and of Kath claiming Kingship of all of Chorasmia. * Vishtaspa 317-308 BC with: * Ariparna 317-302 BC Various Unrelated Rulers King of Chorasmia in Old Khoresm * Mihrdat II 302-297 (was King of Chorasmia largely only in (Old) Khoresm, the old capital city that was located to the north of the later city of the same name) * Artatamaš I 297-291 * Hamazasp II 291-280 * Mihrdat III 280-266 * Artatamaš II 266-241 King of Chorasmia in Kath * Khusrau I 302-286 * Khusrau II 286-262 * Sanatruk I 262-250 * Khusrau III 250-241 (237) House of Khusrau Khusrau III of Kath defeated Artatamaš II of Old Khoresm in 241 BC, reuniting Chorasmia under his rule. * Khusrau III (250-241)241-237 * Mihrdat IV 237-212 * Darayavahush I 212-198 * Khusrau IV 198-175 * Arshama II 175-151 * Sanatruk II 151-122 * Mihrdat V 122-91 BC * Ardashir II 91-67 BC * Arshama III 67-39 BC * Darayavahush II 39-6 BC * Khusrau V 6 BC-20 AD * Artatamaš III 20-46 AD * Mihrdat VI 46-70 * Artamania II 70-97 * Arshama IV 97-119 * Ardashir III 119-148 * Azes I 148-182 * Artavazhda I 182-214 * Darayavahush III 214-235 * Arshama V 235-261 * Khusrau VI 261-298 * Azes II 298-322 * Mihrdat VII 322-353 * Darayavahush IV 353-381 * Hamazasp III 381-413 * Khusrau VII 413-446 * Darayavahush V 446-480 * Artamania III 480-513 * Mihrdat VIII 513-548 * Ardashir IV 548-579 * Ariwana II 579-604 * Bagra I 604-639 * Artamania IV 639-673 * Khusrau VIII 673-696 * Sakhr I 696-725 * Sanatruk III 725-755 * Ardashir V 755-789 * Artamarzija I 789-819 * Bagra II 819-845 * Ariwana III 845-880 * Khamgari I 880-911 * Khusrau IX 911-947 * Darayavahush V 947-982 * Hamazasp IV 982-1015 * Sakhr II 1015-1039 * Mihrdat IX 1039-1065 * Bagra III 1065-1090 * Sakhkhasak I 1090-1120 * Azes III 1120-1149 * Khamgari II 1149-1176 * Khusrau X 1176-1204 * Askadjavar I 1204-1236 * Darayavahush VI 1236-1267 * Bagra IV 1267-1299 * Afrig I 1299-1324 * Arshama VI 1324-1356 * Shaush I 1356-1374 * Askadjavar II 1374-1396 * Darayavahush VII 1396-1417 * Khamgari III 1417-1443 * Bagra V 1443-1462 * Shaush II 1462-1497 * Askadjamuk I 1497-1522 * Sakhr III 1522-1550 * Arsamukh I 1550-1587 * Sakhkhasak II 1587-1614 * Khamgari IV 1614-1644 * Darayavahush VIII 1644-1673 * Ariwana IV 1673-1694 * Askadjamuk II 1694-1727 * Sabri I 1727-1748 * Sakhkhasak III 1748-1761 * Hurrazad I 1761-1780 * Sakhr IV 1780-1796 * Afrig II 1796-1805 * Savshan I 1805-1836 * Sakhkhasak IV 1836-1872 * Hurrazad II 1872- ** Crown Prince Arshama 1876-